Tintus Mangkal!
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Sisi lain Oikawa akhirnya terungkap! Warning inside


"Kaa-chaan, Tooru ada di TV!"

Takeru berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk TV, tak kala dalam suatu acara ia melihat omnya yang kelewat narsis hadir dalam suatu acara siaran tunda yang lagi ngehits di kalangan anak muda kekinian: _stand up comedy_.

"Wah, iya itu Tooru." Ibunya Takeru berseru bangga. "Tapi ini acara apa?"

" _Stand up comedy_." Jawab Takeru. "Tooru bilang, ini acara ngelawak sambil berdiri."

Ngelawak sambil berdiri?

* * *

Tintus Mangkal!

Rate: Main aman aja di T

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: Absolutely OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Humor gagal. Typo(s). Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahasa ajaib contains. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, giting berkepanjangan dan kehamilan dadakan (?). _**you've been warned before.**_

* * *

Di sebuah stasiun televisi lokal tengah diadakan ajang stand up comedy yang tengah digandrungi anak muda kekinian. Sebut saja CrowTV penyelenggaranya. Bayarannya nggak besar, namun bagi para _comica_ (sebutan pelaku _stand up comedy_ ) sudah masuk TV merupakan debut pertama yang bisa saja berujung kepada panggilan job kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Singkat kata ya _one step closer to the star_.

Tak disangka tak diduga, seorang Oikawa Tooru berminat menjadi seorang comica.

Alasannya luar biasa.

"Aku kan lucu, tehe~" lengkap dengan pose melet plus wink genit yang jadi _trademark_ -nya.

Respon dari rekan sejawat klub bola voli putra SMA Aoba Johsai macam-macam.

"Hidupnya aja udah komedi." Tutur Hanamaki.

"Mana bisa dia terlihat lucu tanpa Iwaizumi?" timpal Matsukawa. "Kan nggak ada yang nge-bully."

"Mungkin genre ngelawaknya _self-deprecating_." Kunimi tak ketinggalan menyikapi.

"Liat aja nanti gimana." Komentar Iwaizumi. "Kalo nggak lucu, ya tinggal kita bikin lucu _**kayak biasanya**_."

Maka, setelah penampilan satu _comica_ yang nggak lucu-lucu amat, Oikawa naik panggung. Mic di tangan, poni cetar warna terasi dikibaskan. Jangan lupa senyum maut. Mbak yang duduk didepan udah kejang-kejang kena kedipan Oikawa.

* * *

[Oikawa POV]

* * *

Yahuuuu~~

Apa kabar jagad raya? Sehat selalu? Senang mendengarnya.

Perkenalkan, namaku Oikawa Tooru. Tampan. Menawan. Rupawan. Dermawan. Memiliki masa depan dan tak terbelenggu oleh bayang-bayang mantan. Banyak yang bilang aku menggemaskan, minta di culik ke pelaminan. Eh, tapi banyak juga yang geregetan mengantarkan aku ke pemakaman. Menyedihkan? Memang.

 _Anyway_ , hari ini bahasanku bukan mengenai diriku yang cethar membahana badai menggelegar terpampang nyata seluas cakrawala. Nehi, nehi. Aku bukan bintang iklan mie instant rasa _white curry_.

Bahasanku yang ingin aku share adalah mengenai makhluk paling ajaib yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Bencong.

 _[penonton tertawa seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Oikawa]._

KUSO! KENAPA PADA KETAWA PAS AKU NGOMONG BENCONG!? AKU BUKAN BENCONG, TAU!

Ehm.

Selain ajaib, seorang bencong itu istimewa. Mereka adalah makhluk yang tangguh, telaten, dan juga super duper smart. Kenapa tangguh? Karena dengan _body_ laki, mereka bisa lari _sprint_ dengan _heels_ 12 cm guna menghindari kejaran kantib. Tanpa cedera. Sangat _skillfull,_ bukan? Dan juga, tingkat ketelitian bencong itu diatas rata-rata. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa menggambar alis secara sempurna, simetris bilateral! Bahkan cewek aja lewat kalo soal itu.

Dan soal kecerdasan seorang bencong, jangan ditanya.

Karena bencong, punya bahasa sendiri.

 _[penonton tertawa kecil]._

Ih, nggak percaya? Mau bukti?

Jika seorang ibu baru saja masak sarapan, dia pasti akan bilang : _pagi, semua. Ibu sudah masak sarapan. Ayo buruan dimakan._

Bayangkan kalo ibunya bencong? Dia pasti akan bilang: _**pagoda akang eceu brother sista, eike sudindang maskapai sarapince. Yuk capcus dimekong.**_

 _[gelak tawa penonton mulai terdengar]_.

Atau kalo orang laper, ngajakin makan. Pasti kita ngomong: _duh, laper. Makan, yuk. Mau makan apa? Mau makan dimana?_

Kalo dalam versi bahasa bencong, kalimatnya jadi begini: _**lapangan bola mediterania, ih, mawar mekong apostrop? Mawar mekong dimandose?**_

Terus dijawab sama temennya yang juga bencong: _**disandra, cuss. Yakitorinya endolita Barbarosa. Mursidah, ceu.**_ [ _disana, yuk. Yakitorinya enak banget. Murah, ceu]._

Aku butuh dua minggu mempelajari semua ini.

 _[gelak tawa penonton meledak]._

DAN BUKAN BERARTI AKU INI BENCONG, YA! **TINTUS MANGKAL! EIKE INDANG LEKONG TINGTING! BUKIT WARIA NGONDEKA TUNGGAL IKA**! _[tidak mungkin! Aku ini laki sejati! Bukan waria ngondek!]_

 _[gelak tawa penonton semakin meledak]._

* * *

[end of Oikawa POV]

* * *

Sadar dengan kalimatnya barusan, Oikawa menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merah membara seperti abis kena tabokan penuh cinta dari tapak tangan legendaris Iwaizumi. Dengan malu yang semakin memuncak, ia berkata dengan nada lirih.

"Oikawa Tooru. Selamat malam."

* * *

"Mau kemana hoy, Kusoikawa?!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Oikawa melenggang keluar tanpa dosa ditengah latihan rutin klub bola voli putra. Iwaizumi hendak memberikan _jump service_ yang diarahkan tepat ke kepala berambut mirip terasi buluk itu. Namun tangan besar Matsukawa menghentikan ritual barbar tersebut.

"Sudah, biarkan saja." Gumam Hanamaki. "Mungkin dia mau mangkal."

"Mh-hm. Menyalurkan bakat alam." Matsukawa menimpali.

* * *

"Sampaaai~"

Langkah Oikawa terhenti tepat di gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno. Jangan tanya mau ngapain. Yang pasti ngecengin Shimizu Kiyoko-san yang cantik jelita meskipun ada dua ekor pengikut fanatiknya yang— _you know who_. Tapi tak apalah. Nggak dapet managernya Karasuno, _setter_ barunya juga boleh. Itung-itung CLBK (cinta lama belum kelar) karena semasa SMP di Kitaichi modusnya dengan si setter yang disebut-sebut jenius itu kurang gaspol.

"Yahuuu~~"

DUG! DUG! DUASH!

Dan suara pantulan bola voli berhenti. Dunia senyap seketika seakan kemunculan Oikawa lebih seram dari debut perdananya Valak yang lagi getol-getolnya dibully di social media.

"DA…DA…DAIOU-SAMA!" Hinata berteriak dari sebrang lapangan.

"Oikawa….." gumam beberapa pemain Karasuno.

Daichi sebagai kapten menghadapi Oikawa secara formal. "Oikawa…ada perlu apa kemari?"

"DAIOU-SAMA! AKU LIHAT KEMARIN DI TV!" Hinata langsung histeris menghampiri Oikawa. "KEREN PARAH! PECAH! LUCU BANGET!"

Oikawa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya aku nggak selucu itu, sih."

"Ajarin aku bahasa bencong, dong!"

Semua pemain Karasuno menoleh.

"WUAA JANGAN KENCENG-KENCENG, KUSO CHIBI!" Oikawa membekap mulut Hinata karena panik.

"WOY SHITTYKAWA LEPASIN UKE GUAAA!" Kageyama yang murka melayangkan _jump service_ kepada Oikawa yang sayangnya, si bola dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk—SAKUNTUM MAWAR MERAAAAH! UUNCH, SEKONG, KELEUS! [sakiiit! Ukh, sakit, tahu!]."

Jemari Oikawa yang membekap mulut Hinata digigit oleh si nomor punggung 10 dari Karasuno. Oikawa yang murka langsung mencekik Hinata dan mengayun-ayunkannya di udara.

" **Yey indang, eike berakit ke hulu renang ke tepian kesindang, mawar ngecengin menejer yey yang cantika membahana seluas jagad raya! Yey malah gengges-genggesin eike. Mawar eike bikin yey metong, heeeh**?! _[Kau ini, aku susah-susah kesini ingin ngecengin managermu yang cantik banget! Kau malah ganggu-ganggu aku. Mau kubuat mati, heh?]_." omel Oikawa murka, lengkap dengan subtitle bahasa bencongnya.

Semua pemain Karasuno terdiam.

Oikawa terdiam. Ia reflex melepaskan Hinata yang tadi di cekeknya. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulut.

Oikawa membeku.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Oikawa keceplosan berbahasa bencong didepan khalayak ramai.

"Jadi…." Sawamura berdehem. "Kedatanganmu kesini untuk…."

"—NGONDEK!" Teriak Tanaka.

"HINATA BOKE! MASA MATI SIH DICEKEK BENCONG PENGKOLAN! JANGAN MATI DULU, ELAH! KITA KAN NTAR MALEM MAU ENAENA!" Kageyama memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan (?) coretukecoret "partner"-nya.

"GYAHAHAHA OIKAWA TERNYATA BENCOOOONG!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya masih gegulingan tertawa iblis.

"E….etto…anu…"

Shimizu Kiyoko hanya memalingkan mukanya. "Pulanglah, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa menggeleng.

" _Malu-malu dong, malu-malu dong! Oikawa ketauan bencoongg~_ " kali ini Tsukishima menyanyi dengan tidak berdosanya. " _Malu malu malu malu dong, oikawa ketauan bencong._ "

Kali ini jleb to the kokoro. Gelak tawa terdengar dari seluruh pemain voli putra SMA Karasuno yang hadir disana. Oikawa yang sudah kepalang malu karena identitas aslinya kebongkar hanya bisa merengut dan berlari keluar gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno.

* * *

"Iwa-chwaaaaaan! Huweee aku mau mati ajaa! Mau mati ajaa!"

Iwaizumi hanya menatap Oikawa yang berusaha lompat dari atap dengan tatapan bosan. Ia tahu Oikawa tidak serius, dan juga tidak berani. Masa gara-gara keceplosan ngomong bahasa bencong di depan cewek inceran aja mau langsung bunuh diri? Bukankah kelakuan Oikawa banyak yang lebih malu-maluin dari itu?

Oikawa hanya cari perhatian. Banyak cewek-cewek yang histeris, mencegahnya jangan lompat. Tetapi Iwaizumi berharap Oikawa lompat saja. Lagian juga, Oikawa cuma mau lompat dari atap lantai dua. Iwaizumi yakin 100% kalau Oikawa nggak bakal langsung mati kalo jatuh dari sana.

"Bodo amat." Balas Iwaizumi dingin.

"IWA-CHAN HIDOI! AKU LOMPAT, NIH! AKU LOMPAT!"

Iwaizumi mendekat. Oikawa sudah siap lompat ke pelukan coret—seme—coret osananajimi-nya. Tetapi Iwaizumi malah merenggangkan sebelah kakinya, menendang Oikawa supaya satu langkah lebih dekat dari palang balkon supaya jatuh.

"MATI AJA SANA! GA SUDI GUA TEMENAN SAMA BANCI PASAR KEMBANG KAYAK ELU, KUSOIKAWA! SHITTYKAWA! TRASHYKAWA!"

"IWA-CHAN, IWA-CHAN AKU BENERAN JATOOOH!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **Hallo semuanya. Fajrikyoya desu. Panggil aja fajri. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.**

 **Ini fic pertamaku di haikyuu! Biasanya cuma jadi readers aja di fandom ini. Tapi entah kenapa gatel banget bawaannya pengen ngetik fanfic. Udah lama juga nggak ngetik fic komedi. Jadilah shitty fanfic dengan shittykawa sebagai main chara. Maapkeun kalo nggak lucu, ya.**

 **Oh iya, fyi bahasa banci itu beneran ada. Nggak ada patokan pasti, sesuka hati alias sama-sama saling ngerti. Katanya sih gitu. Author belajar lho bahasa bencong cuma buat lucu-lucuan doang. Sungguh, knowledge yang nggak penting tapi luar biasa lhoo #apasih. Semoga translatenya cukup membantu bagi yang gabisa bahasa bencong,**

 **Soal lagu yang dinyanyiin tsukki, itu terlintas di kepalaku begitu aja. Nggak tahu siapa penyanyinya, pokoknya itu plesetan dari lagu yang bunyinya "malu malu dong, malu malu dong. Kamu ketahuan bohong…" yang gitulah pokoknya. Googling sendiri ya (ketahuan authornya males nyari).**

 **Sudah, saya akhiri bacotan author sampai sini saja.**

 **And please, mind to review?**


End file.
